Lost Time
by frosty
Summary: Could you imagine the confusion of losing periods of your life and unable to recall events that others told you happened? Could you imagine the confusion of meeting the girls of your dreams and realizing she has no clue who you are?


Usagi moaned as she slammed her hand onto her alarm clock to stop the persistent beeping. She laid still for a moment and scrambled out of bed when a wave of nausea hit her, making her race towards the washroom.

"Hey Usagi, are you ok?" Asked Minako, poking her head into the washroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I must have caught the flu or something," Usagi replied, with her arms wrapped around the toilet and her head practically in it.

"Do you want me to get you anything? I could call your work and excuse you if you like."

"I'm ok, thanks. I'll call work myself."

"Ok, well there are some muffins on the table if you want any, I'm flying to Japan today, so I won't be back for a few days. I'll see you later. Hope you feel better hun," Minako said as she got ready to leave the apartment.

"See you later."

Usagi left a message with her manager saying that she's sick and won't be coming into work today and headed back to bed. Shortly after falling asleep, Usagi was woken up by her cellular phone.

"Hello?" Usagi groggily said into the phone.

"Hi, is Serena there?" An unknown male voice asked.

"Sorry, you got the wrong number,"

"Oh...I'm sorry, is this 881-8675?"

"Yes, that's my number but I'm not Serena, sorry."

"Oh...ok, sorry for troubling you then." John apologized and hung up the phone.

Usagi stared at her phone wondering why she was constantly getting calls for a girl named Serena. Apparently, whoever Serena is, she enjoys blowing off boys by giving them the same wrong number...which was very irritating.

Feeling a little better Usagi took a quick shower, feeling too unsettled to eat Usagi decided to do some laundry. Separating her clothes into two piles, Usagi picked up a silky black and white striped tube top and wondered when she'd worn it. It was one of her few bar tops, and rarely did she dare to dress so provocatively. Figuring Minako must have borrowed it without telling her, Usagi threw the shirt into the light pile and continued with her sorting. Usagi smiled at the thought of her crazy roommate whom she met just a couple months ago. Through sheer luck Usagi found a spectacular apartment in Toronto, a roommate whom she has grown to love and a job after moving to Canada for only a three months. After loading the laundry, Usagi headed towards the kitchen and cringed at the sight, Minako should not bake.

***

Duo waved good bye to his client as they parted ways and looked down at his watch, 1:38 p.m. The lunch meeting went great. He had sold another life insurance package and decided it was time to go home. That's the joy of working flex hours, you could go home whenever you want as long as you put your 40 hrs in at some point in the week. Since today was only Monday, he had the other days to catch up and besides, he only had one meeting scheduled today. Walking back towards his car, Duo smiled as he remembered the night before. He was relatively surprised that he was not more tired, considering how late he had stayed up and the 'strenuous work out' that he did. It's been a while since Duo had that satisfied smile on his face…and it's all due to the golden haired seductress that he saw last night at the club. Duo's smile changed to a frown as he remembered that she had not given him her name or number or any way of contacting her really. Usually, he would not care, a one night stand was only a one night stand, but there's something about this blonde beauty that captivated him, that made him want to see her again and he was not just talking about the great sex. Sighing to himself, he got into his car and thought maybe she'll be at the club next weekend and he'll see her again.

***

"Hey baby, how about a dance?"

She eyed him coolly, deciding he wasn't unfortunate looking, accepted his hand and followed him as he led her onto the packed dance floor.

With her arms wrapped around his neck and facing each other, the two grinded to the rhythm of the music.

"So what's your name?" He asked as he started kissing her neck, trailing towards her lips.

"Serena."

"Want to come back to my place tonight?"

Serena laughed softly and captured his lips.

***

"Hey Usagi, how are you feeling?" Rae asked when Usagi showed up to work the next day.

"Hey! I'm feeling better, tired even though I slept the whole night." Usagi replied as she put on her apron with "Flowers Paradise" written across the front. Usagi went inside the cooler and looked at the flowers stored for her to use in an arrangement. Picking out various flowers and greens, Usagi left the cooler and headed towards her work area.

"So are we still going to go to the movies tomorrow?" Rae asked, getting her lunch out of her bag. The two and another co-worker had planned to watch a movie as for once all three had the day off.

"Definitely, I can't wait to see that movie! Is Makoto coming?

"I think so, she..." Rae drifted off as the wind chimes attached to the door of the flower shop chimed indicating a customer came in. Giving Usagi an apologetic smile and a regretful look at her sandwich, Rae walked out of the back room and towards the front of the store to serve the customer.

Work went by uneventfully.

***

"Hey! We're over here!" Rae yelled when she saw Usagi coming through the doors of the theatre. Both Rae and Makoto stared at Usagi as she walked towards them. Usagi who usually wears a loose t-shirt, and jeans was spotting a short white miniskirt, black tank top and a pair of black boots that almost goes up to her knees.

"Hey guys, I have a better idea, we're going to go clubbing tonight,"

"What? I thought you wanted to see this movie?" Makoto said slightly baffled Usagi's change in heart.

"We could watch it another night, come on, let's go!"

"We're not dressed for the bar..."Rae said.

"You guys look hot," Usagi said as she took in Rae's and Makoto's appearance. "Come on, it'll be fun"

Before Rae or Makoto could protest further Usagi grabbed them by the hand and led them out of the theatre.

***

*The next day at work*

"Morning Makoto," Usagi smiled brightly and greeted Makoto when she entered the shop to start her morning shift.

Having arrived a few minutes earlier than Makoto, Usagi was already opening up the store. Makoto looked at Usagi strangely before joining Usagi with the opening activities. The whole morning Makoto stared at Usagi, wondering if the one she partied with the night before was really the same girl. Finally annoyed with the constant staring, Usagi commented on Makoto's behaviour.

"I just can't help thinking how different you were last night and when you're working that's all. I never knew you were so outgoing." Makoto said

"Huh?"


End file.
